Heaven
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: You are cordially invited to a wedding. You may RSVP by reading the story and giving gifts by reviewing, please enjoy.


Title: Heaven   
  
Author: Dylan Shelby   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. - PLEASE REVIEW   
  
Summary: You are cordially invited to a wedding. You may RSVP by reading the   
story. The couple has requested that you leave gifts by writing a review.   
Please enjoy.   
  
Author's notes: It has come to my attention that I haven't written about   
Gordo and Lizzie's wedding, much less the honeymoon. This story is in   
three parts, the wedding and reception are posted under Heaven and then the   
Honeymoon will follow in a couple of days and will be rated NC-17. More after   
the story.   
  
Dedication: To Kay C who was a huge help. Thank you so much from the bottom   
of my heart.   
  
Heaven   
  
By: Dylan Shelby   
  
Colonial Rose Apts. # 506   
  
July 24; 6:57 PM   
  
Lizzie was about ready to kill all four women who were in her apartment. She   
knew they were excited, she was too, but she was going to kill them. She   
understood it was only a week until the wedding and there was still so much   
to do, but she was tired and wanted them to leave. Miranda who had noticed   
Lizzie's change in attitude suddenly became her knight in shining armor.   
"Hey guys, why don't we go and get something to eat, we've been at this all   
afternoon and I know Lizzie needs her sleep." She said giving Lizzie a wink.   
"Your right Miranda, we'll get out of your hair dear, see you tomorrow."   
Jo McGuire said. She kissed Lizzie on the cheek and then went to the door,   
"See you tomorrow, get some sleep." Miranda's mother said. "I will. See you   
guys tomorrow." "Say hi to Gordo for us." Mrs. Gordon said as she left.   
Lizzie smiled and turned to Miranda as she left. "I knew there was a reason   
you were my best friend." Miranda laughed, "nothing to it, we'll see you   
tomorrow." She waved and then Lizzie shut the door.   
  
Her couch looked so inviting so she went and plopped herself down on it.   
It seemed like a few seconds later that there was a knock on her door. She   
grumbled her whole way to the door until she opened it up. She breathed a   
sigh of relief and hauled Gordo into her apartment. "Rough day?" he asked   
with a smirk. She lost her smile, "They are going to kill me. I swear I'm   
going to have a brain aneurysm at the age of twenty-two." She growled. "Well   
you know statistically..." "Shut up!" "Gottcha. So is there anything I can do?"   
he asked, very sincere. Her smile returned, "Yes there is. I have been trying   
that dress on all day and may back itches like you wouldn't believe." She gave   
him that smile that made him want to do anything for her, so he shook his head,   
"No problem." She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." "Yeah, well I better   
get more than a kiss on a cheek after I'm through." He grumbled. She laughed,   
"You do a really great job and there is no telling what you will get." Gordo   
did his Groucho Marx imitation, but Lizzie had already turned her back to him   
so he could start scratching.   
  
They sat on the floor in front of the television, old reruns of the X-Files   
were on, and Gordo was still scratching her back. Finally Lizzie moved her   
neck to the side and said thank you. "Your more than welcome." He said and   
then moved to the over-stuffed chair. Lizzie turned her head around and   
looked indignant. He patted his lap with invitation to join him, and she   
did just like he knew she would. Lizzie wasn't sure what it was about   
wrapping her arms around him, sitting in his lap, and laying her head   
on his shoulder, but she always fell asleep. Not that she had done it   
that often, but the results were always the same and tonight was no   
different. Although this time Gordo hadn't stayed awake and fell asleep   
along with her.   
  
It was the cramped leg and the coolness on her arm that made her wake up.   
She moved her leg bumping Gordo's knee in the process. He moved his head to   
the other side, but other wise stayed asleep. Lizzie would have laughed at   
herself, except she was too tired and not thinking clearly. She only knew   
she wanted to get into her bed and under the covers. She stood up and   
stretched and then pulled on Gordo's arm until he was awake enough to   
follow her.   
  
Lizzie felt something warm against her back and a bright light on her face.   
She turned away from the light to face Gordo. She smiled at him, but he was   
sound asleep. It was then she heard an 'ahem'. Lizzie jumped and looked   
straight ahead at her mother. "Mom!" Lizzie exclaimed. Her mother looked   
at her waiting for an answer. Jo knew deep down in her heart that she   
couldn't dictate what Lizzie and Gordo did, but Lizzie was still her   
little girl, her only little girl. She looked over to Gordo who was still   
asleep and had an arm in Lizzie's lap since she had sat up and gave him the   
once over. "Mom, this isn't what it looks like. I don't even remember coming   
in here last night. We probably just fell asleep." She looked at her mother   
imploring her to understand. Her mother still had a skeptical look on her   
face. "Look, why don't we eat breakfast and talk about it." Lizzie suggested.   
Her mother nodded and left the room. Lizzie blew out a breath of relief and   
then turned to Gordo who was still completely zonked. She knew he had been   
tired when he came over yesterday, being a med. student is never easy, or   
so she was learning. She looked over at her clock and noticed it had just   
turned 8:15, she kissed Gordo's head and let him sleep.   
  
She still had the clothes on she was wearing yesterday, which thank goodness   
were her pajamas because getting wrinkles out of suits were expensive. She   
yawned and then went into the kitchen where her mother had already started   
breakfast. She smiled to herself; it had been a long time since she had had   
a homemade breakfast. The last one was five months ago when during Spring   
Break she went home and her mother had made breakfast one morning. She went   
to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of orange juice that she bought   
yesterday, went to the cupboard and pulled out a mug and poured some. "Do   
you want any?" she asked. "No thank you, sweetie." Jo said. "I have coffee   
if you want some, I keep it because of Gordo..." she stopped. Her mother   
turned to look at her, "Mom, look at me, I'm still in the same clothes I   
was when you left. Gordo came over right after you left. We were watching   
The X-Files and fell asleep. I think I remember going to bed but that is   
all that happened. We haven't...you know...done it...yet. We're saving it   
for when we get married." She looked up at her mother hoping she believed   
her.   
  
Her mother cocked her head and ran her hand through her daughter's hair,   
"I believe you sweetheart, it was just a shock to see it. I guess I just   
realized that my baby is grown up. You moved to Texas, are getting your   
degree in Law, are getting married. Soon you will be having a career and   
starting your own family." Lizzie smiled, "Yeah, but always be your little   
girl." Her mother laughed, "Yes you will be, even when you are eighty."   
Lizzie laughed and stood up and gave her mother a huge hug. A few minutes   
later a very disheveled Gordo came stumbling into the kitchen. "Morning   
Lizzie, morning Mrs. McGuire." He said, then turned around, "Mrs. McGuire?"   
he sounded panic. "Don't worry Gordo, Lizzie explained everything, would you   
like to have some breakfast?" she asked. Gordo had smelled the food, which   
is one of the reasons he woke up, "Yes, I would love some," the other was   
because Lizzie had left and he missed that warmth. Lord, if he was this   
gushy in the morning he wondered what it would be like... nevermind, it   
was best not to get aroused with her mother right there.   
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." He announced as he went to the bedroom.   
Once they decided when the wedding was, they decided to get a new place and   
found one that was just right in a beautiful complex. Lizzie's lease came up   
at the end of June at her old apartment so she had moved in first. He waited   
for his roommate to get another one, which he did find. So Gordo would officially   
be moved in here in five days. It really worked out perfectly. "Thank-you God."   
He said and then went into the bathroom to take his shower.   
  
North East Mall   
  
4:07 PM   
  
Miranda and Lizzie had decided to go shopping so that Lizzie could blow off   
steam, it seems everyone has an opinion as to how her wedding should be.   
Miranda had suggested that her and Lizzie go out for dinner and shopping,   
leaving the mothers to converse. They were on their way to Lerner's when   
Lizzie told Miranda about this morning. "So?" Miranda asked. "So What?"   
Lizzie asked back. "You know darn good and well what. How did you like it?"   
she asked. "Which part?" Lizzie shot back looking through some very cute   
jean jackets and shirts. "Sitting on his lap? Sleeping with him?" An older   
woman looked at the two girls, "Could you say it any louder?" she asked as   
she went to look at some pants and other shirts. "I could, but answer my   
questions." Lizzie turned to look at her and smiled, "I loved every part.   
It was nice waking up this morning with him spooning me like that. Made me   
feel very safe, warm, loved." She said with her grin becoming bigger. Miranda   
grinned back at her, "Hopeless Romantic." "Hopeful romantic." She corrected.   
"Still watching Romancing the Stone?" "Of course." Lizzie said. Miranda   
looked at her and then got an idea into her head.   
  
"So Lizzie, do you have anything picked out for the wedding night?" she   
asked. Lizzie knew that Miranda was trying to get her to blush, "No, not   
yet." "Then come on, lets go find something." Miranda exclaimed and dragged   
Lizzie out of Lerners and over to Victoria Secrets. It was fun, to be looking   
at this stuff with a friend. Lizzie really missed Miranda at times like   
these. It wasn't that she didn't have any girl friends, but none of them   
really knew the history where Gordo was concerned, so talking to them about   
this wasn't very easy.   
  
  
  
She was about to say something when she saw IT. IT was the perfect nightgown.   
She walked over to it and fingered the hunter green satin material. "You do   
know how to pick 'em." Miranda said. "This is beautiful." Lizzie said, she   
then looked at the price tag, of course it was beautiful. "Oh well." Lizzie   
said and then moved on to find something else, which she eventually did. It   
was a beautiful sapphire floor-length nightgown and it was also satin, but   
it wasn't near as beautiful as the hunter green one was. Of course it didn't   
cost 100.00$ either.   
  
They shopped for a couple more hours and then made dinner plans. Gordo was   
going to get away from the hospital for thirty minutes and meet them at On   
the Border. Lizzie and Miranda were both looking forward to the strawberry   
margaritas. They were already seated when Gordo showed up. He kissed Lizzie   
and sat down between Lizzie and Miranda. "So how was the hospital?" Lizzie   
asked. "Busy and hectic. I think they just work me harder because I'm getting   
married Saturday." He said looking over the menu. The waiter came and got   
their order and the three friends laughed and had fun together just like old   
times.   
  
North Park Baptist Church   
  
Saturday July 21; 04:17 PM   
  
THE WEDDING DAY!!!!!!!!   
  
Lizzie was sitting in the upstairs room sitting looking at herself in the   
mirror. It had been a hectic day and she had hardly gotten any sleep last   
night. She was so excited about today that sleep had been nearly impossible.   
Then this morning she had to make sure everything was ready for the honeymoon   
and wedding. Luckily yesterday afternoon they had gotten Gordo moved into   
the apartment, but she still had to make sure everything was taken care of   
like the mail, the food, the plants, finalizing everything. Plus they had   
had the Wedding Rehearsal Dinner last night, which added to the excitement   
and nervousness of today. So she got up early this morning and made sure   
everything was taken care of. After that she had an appointment with the   
hair stylist. Then she went back to the hotel where Miranda was going to   
do her make-up and her mother, Gordo's mother, and Miranda's mother would   
help her with the dress and then take her to the church. Once they made it   
there she was sitting in the room thinking about the significance of this   
day.   
  
Her mother and everyone else wished her luck and went downstairs to get   
ready. She heard a knock and turned around to see her brother. "Hi Matt."   
She said. "Hey Lizzie. I just came up here to say that I'm really proud of   
you and that I hope you are very happy." Matt still knew all the buttons to   
push to make his sister crazy, but now he knew when to use them effectively.   
They had become friends as they got older and now here on her wedding day he   
was very proud of her. She smiled, "Thank you Matt." She got up and went   
over to give him a hug. He was now as tall as their dad and therefore   
towered over her. "Hey, if he ever hurts you, I'll beat the crap out of   
him for you." Lizzie laughed, "I'll be sure to tell him. Thanks for   
everything Matt." A tear was forming in her eye. "I love you Lizzie."   
He said, as he kissed her cheek. "I love you too Matt. Now go down there   
and keep an eye on my groom." "Yes, Ma'am." He saluted. "Oh and Matt, I   
want my fifty dollars from the bet." Matt tried to look like he didn't know   
what she was talking about, but hung his head. "You'll get it as soon as I   
hear the 'I do's'." He said and then left. He was Gordo's Best Man and it   
was his duty to make sure Gordo didn't pass out with excitement.   
  
She straightened out her dress and veil and took a very deep breath. Then   
her father appeared and he already had a few tears in his eye. "Hi Daddy."   
She said. "Hi Honey, are you ready?" he asked. "Yes, I am." She said. "Well   
let's see the dress, twirl around for me." He requested. She laughed and   
twirled around and let the white dress swish with her movements. "You look   
beautiful." "You better stop before I start to cry." She told him. "Alright   
then, lets get going." He took her arm and led her downstairs. "Daddy, thank   
you so much for being here on this day. For helping me when I needed it and   
for being there no matter what." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He   
looked at her and smiled, "Not a problem sweetheart. I love you and I am   
very proud of you." It was then that the oak doors opened and Cannon in D   
started and Lizzie looked down the aisle to see Gordo.   
  
Gordo was standing at the front staring at her. She was absolutely beautiful   
and he was just very amazed by it. This was his wedding day. He was marrying   
his best friend, Lizzie McGuire. He had imagined what it would really be   
like when they had that class project, but nothing as serious or as   
wonderful as this. He just couldn't believe it, but there she was walking   
down the aisle toward him. She was there and they were going to get married,   
have a family and be together forever. He smiled brightly at her and she   
returned his smile with a twinkle in her eye.   
  
  
  
The ceremony was beautiful and the feelings of love flowed all around the   
couple. Their joy and happiness would have convinced even the most cynical   
person to smile for the occasion. It was truly a wonderful and joyous   
occasion. The pictures had been taken and the couple was then ushered to the   
limo waiting outside of the church to take them to the Sierra Rose Club   
where the reception was being held.   
  
Lizzie's dress surrounded her in a cloud of white, but she paid it no heed.   
For like all newlyweds she was occupied with her new husband. The kiss he   
had given her when the preacher pronounced them husband and wife was so   
amazing that it only seemed right to try and duplicate it. The laughed at   
one another and then kissed again. She would have climbed on top of his lap,   
but that would have been a lesson in acrobats in the dress that she was   
wearing. They were still kissing when the limo stopped and the door opened.   
They heard clapping and hollering and broke apart. They laughed at each   
other again and then climbed out. As the claps continued they did the only   
thing they could do, take a bow and kiss again.   
  
The reception was on its way and everyone was having a great time. The food   
was delicious and the couple was having a wonderful time chatting with old   
friends and relatives. "Can I please have the new Mr. and Mrs. Gordon on the   
dance floor?" Matt said. They hadn't hired a band because they really didn't   
want so Matt had said he would be MC and help with the DJ. Lizzie and Gordo   
smiled at one another and walked to the wooden dance floor. "Can I have   
everyone's attention?" Matt asked. All conversations stopped and looked at   
the newlyweds. "Thank you. As many of you know I am Matt McGuire, brother   
of the bride and best man, therefore I have more insight into this couple   
than most people do. I am so glad that these two took the plunge and got   
married. It is wonderful to see my sister so happy and with a man I know who   
will love her and take care of her for the rest of her life. So with that in   
mind may I present the Gordon's and the couple with their first dance as man   
and wife." There was applause and Lizzie and Matt winked at one another.   
  
"I don't remember what day it was. I didn't notice what time it was. All I   
know is that I fell in love with you and if all my dreams come true I'll be   
spending time with you. I love you more today than yesterday, but not as   
much as tomorrow. I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as   
tomorrow. Springtime's just day away. Cupid we don't need you now be on you   
way. I thank Lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger and if all my   
dreams come true I'll be spending time with you. Oh I love you more today   
than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow.…" The song was an oldie, but   
it still made the couple smile at the lyrics and dance around the dance   
floor.   
  
As soon as the song ended another one came up and everyone joined the   
couple in the next dance. When the song, "I could Not Ask For More" by   
Sarah Evans the couple rejoined the crowd for the dance. "This is a dream."   
She whispered into Gordo's ear. "I couldn't agree more." He said and she   
lifted her head to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her very softly on   
the lips. It wasn't enough and she deepened the kiss. It was only a few   
seconds they heard clapping and broke apart to notice everyone was clapping   
at them. They smiled and laughed at being caught once again.   
  
"Alright, guests if you could please follow the couple it is time to cut   
the wedding cake. Everyone gathered around the couple as they cut into the   
cake. Lizzie had told Gordo not to smash into her face, but when she   
"accidentally" got it on his nose he retaliated. She was laughing so hard   
when he smashed it into her mouth she nearly choked. As soon as she finished   
eating it the couple continued to laugh. "Forgive me?" he asked. "Yeah I   
guess so." She kissed his nose where the icing was still left and licked it   
off. That was almost Gordo's undoing. It was time for them to leave. They   
were going to a hotel in Dallas for their honeymoon and then they would take   
their real honeymoon during Christmas break when he would have real break.   
  
They made their way to the front of the club. "Time for the garter!" Gordo   
shouted. All the men gathered around the couple where Matt had placed a   
chair for Lizzie to sit on. Gordo very carefully so as not to show anyone   
what was up Lizzie's dress slid his hands up and got the garter and on his   
way back down tickled the inside of her thigh causing her breath to hitch.   
When he pulled it off of her foot and out he threw it where Matt caught it.   
Everyone laughed except for Jo who couldn't stand the thought of her little   
boy getting married so soon.   
  
"Bouquet! Bouquet! Bouquet!" the girls started chanting. Lizzie laughed and   
climbed on top of the chair and then threw the bouquet behind her. She heard   
scrambling and hair pulling. She heard "I got it! I got it! I got it!" from   
the voice she knew better than her own, Miranda. Gordo helped Lizzie down   
from the chair where she ran to Miranda to give her a hug. "Hey before you   
leave I have a surprise for you." Miranda whispered. "Well we will be   
leaving in twenty minutes." She told her. "Well then come with me." She   
said grabbing Lizzie's hand and leading her out to one of the rooms in the   
club. On one of the chairs sat a beautifully wrapped gift. Miranda picked   
the gift up and handed it to Lizzie, "This is for you because this night   
should be magical." Lizzie carefully unwrapped the gift, she opened up the   
box and then moved the flowery tissue paper. Inside was the hunter green   
nightgown that she had wanted at Victoria's Secret. She looked up at Miranda   
tears pricking the back of her eyes. "Thank you so much. This..." "Don't   
tell me I shouldn't have done it, because I wanted too. I hadn't got you a   
wedding present yet and I wasn't sure what to get you, but when I saw you   
look at this I knew. Besides this is something Gordo will like too." She   
smiled. Lizzie laughed and Miranda laughed with her. "Thank you so much."   
Lizzie said giving her friend another hug.   
  
"Now just as a hint, wear it without anything underneath it." she smirked.   
"Just because you smirked I will." Lizzie said and the girls left to the   
main hall where Gordo was waiting. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah,   
lets go." She said. As they walked out to where the limo was waiting they   
were sprayed with birdseed and all of the windows were the words "Just   
Married". They both groaned but ducked into the car and sighed with relief   
as the door shut. Lizzie kissed Gordo, "Thank you for the beautiful wedding   
and reception." He smiled, "Thank you." He said.   
  
~ To be continued.   
  
Okay next is the Honeymoon, which will be NC-17. Please leave the couple a   
gift by reviewing.   
  
Thanx Dylan. 


End file.
